


Such a Rush

by BartyJnr



Category: Lucifer (TV), Rush (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Brothers from other mothers, Crossover, Lucifer meets Rush, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartyJnr/pseuds/BartyJnr
Summary: -- and the weather today shall be highs of 75 and low of 59--"Ella, why am I watching the weather?""Wait for the recap! They said they'll show him after the weather. Look!"-- And now we return to our main storyline, Doctor William Rush is being released today, following the suspected murder of J.P---





	Such a Rush

The day had gone well, the suspect caught and, after Lucifer being in the room with said suspect for a few moments alone, had completely confessed and became very compliant. Chloe swore that one day she would find out what his secret method was, but every time she thought she was closing in, he would do one of his _Luciferisms_. She leaves Lucifer whining in the kitchen about the lack of a 'decent cup of anything at bloody all', returning to her desk to complete the necessary forms and statements needed to go through with the arrest. 

 

In the distance, through the glass walls, she can see and hear Ella bouncing around, watching some form of news broadcast as well as listening to music and some form of internet chat. Shaking her head softly at her friend, Chloe sighs and returns to her paperwork, signing some documents off before the door to Ella's lab is quickly ripped open, the small woman running to Chloe and grabbing her arm urgently. 

 

"Chloe, you _need_ to see this!" She gasps out, tugging at the arm in her grasp. 

 

"Ella, wait, what's the matter?" Chloe stands to stop herself getting tugged through her neatly piled paperwork, "Is this important? I have to get this paperwork in for my arrest, Ella." 

 

"It's important!" She freezes for a moment, looking slightly unsure for a moment before nodding to herself and tugging again, "At least I think it should be!" 

 

Rolling her eyes lightly, Chloe allows herself to be tugged along, shrugging lightly as Dan gives a tilted look of confusion as they pass his desk. Upon entering the room, Ella quickly re-closes the door, spinning to point at the screen Chloe had previously seen and heard playing a newscast. 

 

_\-- and the weather today shall be highs of 75 and low of 59--_

 

"Ella, why am I watching the weather?" 

 

"Wait for the recap! They said they'll show him after the weather. Look!" 

 

_\-- And now we return to our main story-line, Doctor William Rush is being released today, following the suspected murder of J.P---_

 

Chloe stops listening, or rather her ears start to ring as a mug shot shows a man's face, or rather, Lucifer's face with a short cut hair style, a bloodied shirt and a touch more shadow to his cheeks. She has to blink heavily as the scene cuts to outside of a court, the man, _William_ making a short statement to the crowd. 

 

_"I am very sorry for the loss of J.P., had I been able to save his life I would have, but the severe lacerations to his Carotid artery left him with very little if no chance of survival. I will be attending a number of therapy sessions to deal with my internal drug related issues. This is all I have to say, thank you."_

 

Chloe watches the man be lead away by a lady, both climbing into a car before leaving the area, the screen swapping to another news story. 

 

"Seeeeeee! It's important, riiiight?" Ella smiles, practically bouncing on her toes from excitement, "They've _got_ to be related! I looked him up for you, thought you might ask. According to his records, he's been officially detained on a murder charge, proven innocent after investigation, and charged for driving under the influence, and negligence at a known crime scene. He runs a private Doctor's office, the lady that drove him away was his assistant, who strangely enough was the reason he was a suspect in that murder, abusive ex-boyfriend---" 

 

"Alright, Ella, I got it. Thank you..." Chloe mumbles, still blinking heavily from this influx of information. She turns to leave the room, only to open the door and walk straight into Lucifer's chest, gasping out of her stupor. 

 

Lucifer in turn reaches out for her shoulders, making sure she doesn't take a tumble, smirking lopsidedly, "Well Detective! Always knew I was to fall for, but come now..." 

 

"Do you have a twin?!" Chloe groans lightly, squeezing her eyes closed as she hears Ella's squealed question continue, "Why didn't you tell us?! Is it because he was arrested? Or is it the whole hating your family thing? Or---" 

 

"Ok, as much as I love the rambling twenty-four questions, _what_ are you talking about?" 

 

"William Rush was just released on the news." Chloe answers, staring straight into Lucifer's eyes, waiting for some sort of recognition to show, which never shows. 

 

"Should I know this William?" 

 

"He's your double, Lucifer! Your twin! You _have_ to be related!" Ella's squeals seem to dig its way into Lucifer's brain, if the following scowl across his face says anything at all. 

 

"And where exactly would this _William Rush_ be now, if he's been released?" 

 

"I have his address just here!" Ella smiles, holding up a sheet which is promptly snatched by a storming from the room Lucifer, "Rude. Let me know how your reunion goes! Don't be too hard on him!" 

 

Chloe quickly moves to catch up with Lucifer, practically jogging to keep pace, "Lucifer slow down a little, I get it, you don't do the whole family thing, but come on, the guys having a rough day as it is, maybe we should, you know, calm down a little before we do anything rash?" 

 

Lucifer's pace slows, crawling to a stop, turning on his heel to look down to her again, "Chloe, if this _is_ my brother, then I want you nowhere near him. He's a dangerous being." 

 

"He was just taken in, high from cocaine, from trying to escape on his personal jet with his now ex-girlfriend for possibly murdering the abusive ex-boyfriend of his assistant. He was proven innocent of the murder but has agreed to go to rehab. If anything, this just sounds like a troubled man with some issues that he possibly needs help working past." Chloe sighs and mumbles, "Sounds like someone else I know." 

 

"I heard that, and find the narrative unwarranted, thank you very much." Comes the snooty reply causing Chloe to huff a laugh, "Fine, I'll take it easy, but I'm still going to see this seeming Doppelgänger." 

 

"Alright, fine. I'm still coming with you, if not to stand by you, then to stop you doing something stupid." There's a loud huffing noise to this response, and Chloe smirks, knowing she's won. They continue walking, Lucifer bypassing her car towards his own, causing yet another sigh from Chloe, knowing that she was going to have to argue speed limits for the next half an hour drive. 

 

 

\------ 

 

"A Hotel?" Lucifer calls out, his tone ringing with disapproval as he tosses his key to a very confused looking valet, "Any damage comes out of your pay!" 

 

"Of course, Doctor, I didn't see you leave." But before Lucifer can correct the man, he is in the Corvette and driving away. 

 

"I did tell you, you are very like for like." Chloe shrugs, both of them making their way into the reception, Chloe moving to ask for a room number but again, as Lucifer appears, the receptionist just smiles, gives a little giggle and swipes out another card. 

 

"This one is temporary, Rush. Do try not to lock yourself out again." 

 

"That’s great, thanks!" Chloe cuts the slowly angering Lucifer off, pushing him off towards the lifts, heading towards the top, checking the sheet Lucifer had taken from Ella earlier on for a door number. They exit the lift, Chloe placing a calming hand to Lucifer's arm before the door, pushing him to the side, "Let me just do the talking part first, alright?" 

 

"Fine, fine..." Lucifer leans himself up against the connecting wall, out of sight of the peep hole whilst watching Chloe knock on the door. 

 

The door peeks open slightly, a lady's face appearing to Chloe as she smiles, "Hi there! I'm Detective Decker, me and my partner just want to make sure Mr--- pardon me, Doctor Rush is home safe and sound, just need to ask a couple of routine follow ups, make sure he's aware of timings and such?" 

 

"Oh, of course, come on in, he's just in the shower, but I'll let him know you're her---" her words die in her throat as Lucifer follows Chloe around the doorway, moving himself into the room, already nosing around. 

 

"I suppose this isn't as terrible as I thought it would be..." He nods, seemingly happy enough that the room is nice, turning to look at the assistant who stands staring at him, mouth gaping, "Didn't you say you were fetching this Rush out?" 

 

She rushes from the room, disappearing into the bedroom from which they can hear a shower running. A lot of mumbling, before the shower cuts off, and she returns, a rather bedraggled and towel wearing man appears, frowning at being interrupted. 

 

"Eve, what does that even mean?" Rush growls lightly, his American tone deep, "I don't _have_ a twin!" He runs a hand through his dripping wet hair, scowling as he wipes it onto his waist tied towel, looking up to meet Lucifer's face. "Alright, fine, I can see where you're coming from. Who are you?" 

 

"Lucifer Morningstar." Lucifer steps forwards, waving a dismissive hand towards Chloe as she tries to step in between them, "and you are apparently a Doctor William Rush?" 

 

"Yeah, that’s right. Eve said you two are Detectives." Rush again scowls towards Eve, who in turn waves her arms slightly and storms off towards her cornered desk by the door. 

 

"Don't get arrested, Rush. Then I won't be so accepting of Police presence!" 

 

"Oh, don't start with this already, I said I was sorry! I never lied to you, I just..." 

 

"You say you 'omitted details' one more time, I am going to---" Eve stops her tirade of whatever threats she was about to say, glancing between the two other people in the room before heaving a sigh, "We'll talk about this later. I was obviously lied to at the door, so would also love to know who these people are." 

 

"I didn't lie as such, I am a Detective, this is my partner, and you will get a check-up, but not us and not for a few days, usually. We're here for the obvious reason." 

 

"Yes. Who are you really?" Lucifer starts pacing towards Rush, getting into his face before smirking lightly, "What is it that you _desire_?" 

 

"Wh—what do I desire?" 

 

"More than anything in the world." 

 

"Sarah." The name is breathed out as a sigh, a sad look over taking the man's face before he shakes his head and looks confused, "What—how did you do that?" 

 

"Well, at least you're not an Angel, that wouldn't have worked otherwise. Who and where you come from is still a mystery though..." 

 

"Mystery? I'm from here, my dad lives up the state a bit, runs the major L.A. branched hospital... and my name is William Rush. You knew that when you walked in, which part is a mystery? Is this some prank? Did dad have a bike? Wouldn't surprise me." Rush paces around Lucifer, the Devil turning to watch as Rush collects out a decanter of whiskey and pours himself one before cocking an eyebrow in question, pouring another for Lucifer at his confirming nod, "Honestly, I won't say my life is dull by any means, I've screwed up something royally as of late, but I'm going to try and keep it on a more low and narrow route. My... business isn't exactly down to earth as most would think it, but it is easy enough to sort through." 

 

"Doesn't really explain the face though." Lucifer tilts his head, taking the offered drink and downing it. 

 

A phone rings by the desk, Eve sighing and moving to pick it up, "Doctor Rush's office, how may I help you. Yes, that is correct, but he may require a little more time before taking on any case's. Well I can understand that--- yes it does sound like a prob---" 

 

"ACK!" Eve stops during her sentence, glancing over to see Rush now pinned up against the wall by his bedroom, toes barely touching the floor, hands leaving the towel to now grab at the hands around his neck. 

 

"Excuse me just two seconds, Sir." She presses a button on the phone before slamming a hand down and glaring towards the two men, both turning to look at her, "Could you **not** whilst I'm on the phone?!" Lucifer slowly lowers Rush to the floor, Eve smirking in response, " _Thank you_. Hello? Yes, I am back, I've spoken with Doctor Rush and he is in agreement that he is not yet fit to work. If you have a problem with this I can give you the number of his parole officer and you can talk with him? No? Alright well, please call again in maybe a week." 

 

"Eve!" 

 

"You're having a break, we've already argued this. There's no point in you going back straight into how you were before you can gain some form of trust in yourself." 

 

"Well I'm glad to see that someone is around to keep him in control. What do I do to get one of you for him?" Chloe grins, nodding a head towards Lucifer, who in turn gives a snort of disapproval, "As for everything else, I think it's just a coincidence. A very strange coincidence, but one all the same. On that note, we really should be going, I'm sure you've got to get ready for some Lux party of some form?" 

 

"Maze is sorting most of it out, really Detective, why else have staff?" 

 

"Lux? The night club Lux?" Suddenly Rush seems more interested, Lucifer turning back to grin with a nod, "No chance of an invite...?" 

 

"Rush! You're supposed to be recovering, not going out partying!" Eve growls out, raising her hands in defeat as Lucifer hands over a card with a wink. 

 

"Bouncers know what this means, just come right in. I'll see you tonight?" Lucifer smirks and turns to leave with the Detective. The door is practically slammed shut behind them and they can hear Eve giving Rush an ear full, whilst he defends himself on wanting one last blow out before going into rehab and that after everything he thinks he deserves one. Chloe gives the Devil's arm a hard slap, shaking her head as she pushes him back into the lift, ignoring his calls of innocence. 

 

\---------- 

 

The party is going as well as expected for having been open for approximately half an hour. Lux is nearly at full capacity, someone had already been kicked out by his bouncers and women and men alike were all over Lucifer for attention. The night would be interesting for sure, though it became even more interesting when he saw a very familiar face walk through the door and head straight for the bar. With a big smirk, Lucifer makes his way over to the Doctor, putting an arm around the man's shoulders. 

 

"Doctor Rush! I wasn't sure if you would escape the grasp of your assistant!" 

 

Rush laughs in return, giving a smile as a drink appears in front of him, but quickly jumping back a little as Maze's hand shoots out to grab at his neck, "Woah! Why is everyone going for my neck??" 

 

"Maze, settle, the good Doctor is here as a guest, not a toy.... unless he wishes." 

 

"To be strangled?! No, I'm good, thanks." Rush snorts, scooping up the drink and watching as Maze stalks off with a narrowed look, "What's her problem?" 

 

"She's a Demon, it's what they do." Lucifer shrugs, as if this was a completely reasonable, and at this point Rush is quite willing to just shrug it off and agree, "So then! One last blow out for you. Let's make this an interesting night, hmm?" Lucifer grins and takes Rush under arm, twisting them to look out into the crowd, "The night is young, and I'm sure we can get a lot of very interested people between us..." 

 

END.


End file.
